


The best advice

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Right when it's needed most.
Relationships: Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett
Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151795
Kudos: 1





	The best advice

Our tale begins in Edgar Bones and Gideon Prewett's shared house. Gideon needs advice about whether it's the right time for Edgar to meet his family.

Edgar smirked. "You look serious today, so what's up?"

Gideon told him, "I was thinking that maybe it's time for you to meet my family, but I'd like your advice on the matter, Ed."

Edgar said, "Well, we have known each other for twelve years and dated for three of those. I would say that this is as good as time as any for the meet the family part of our relationship." He grinned. "It's not like I'll run off now after all these years, Gid."

Gideon beamed, "Ok, that was the best advice ever by the way. Tomorrow you can come and meet my parents, sister and brother."

Edgar smiled. "I can't wait!"


End file.
